


nothing promised, no regrets

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top!Benny, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, his ass is the answer to world peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing promised, no regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexa_dean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_dean/gifts).



Dean doesn't have to choose between them, this way. If he had to choose, there's no doubt or hesitation about who it would be, but Dean...doesn't want to.

Even with both of them having him, Sam and Benny are still both greedy. They want him, every part of him, his mouth, his ass, his hands, his entire body. His attention. His love.

Fuck, it's overwhelming, having Sam and Benny both so wholly focused on him. It makes him tremble, makes him want to close his eyes and turn away so the effect it has on him is hidden. Dean doesn't know what to do with it, how to handle all of this...this. 

Sam tugs him back down against his body, one hand finding a grip in his hair and angling his head just right for a kiss. Benny is at his side, mouthing over his neck. Dean can almost feel Benny's fangs descending, the sting as he bites into Dean's flesh.

It's something they've only done (something Dean has only let happen) twice, and it was good, but now, with Sam here, it's not the time. Sam isn't gunning for Benny anymore, but Benny drinking from Dean might be enough to send Sam running for the trunk. (Or the nightstand drawer. Knowing Sam, he's got one within easy reach.)

"So good, Dean." Sam sounds drunk with pleasure already, as easily worked up as always. "I can't wait. God, need to fuck you."

Dean shivers, his dick twitching at the thought of getting Sam's cock deep inside him. Fuck yes. Benny will be there watching the whole thing, he'll see every moment, the way Dean looks and sounds when Sam fucks him.

Benny passes the lube to Sam. Dean finds it so absurd he almost laughs. Sam wanted Benny's head on a plate not so long ago, and now it's like they're cooperating for this.

Nice to see that Dean getting fucked brings them together.

Sam slicks his fingers up and pushes two into Dean right away. He knows Dean's body almost better than Dean does, knows every spot, inside and out, that makes him moan and beg and come so hard, so good it's almost like pain.

Nothing has ever felt better than Sam, his hands and mouth and dick all over Dean. With Benny here now, it's even better. Dean turns his head and catches Benny's mouth in a kiss, pushing back onto Sam's fingers eagerly. The vampire's hands go to his chest, find his nipples and tweak them.

Sam makes a noise alarmingly like a growl and rubs gently over Dean's prostate, distracting him enough that he has to stop Benny just to breathe, the pleasure washing over him. He drops back down against Sam's chest, pushes his ass back again. He must look fucking shameless, like some kind of slut.

He finds it hard to care.

"Don't forget about me here, Dean," Benny's fingers under his chin, pulling him back around for another kiss.

Sam, feeling ignored and impatient, urges Dean down to kiss him instead, pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth and fucking claiming ownership of him. He must be able to taste Benny as he kisses Dean, and it’s unexpectedly hot. Sam and Benny probably wouldn’t ever willingly kiss each other, if they did… Dean likes the mental image, at least.

Once he thinks about it, he can’t just let it go. Dean kisses Sam again, deep, letting Sam fuck his tongue into Dean’s mouth, getting him really into it. He inches upwards at the same time, slow enough so that Sam mindlessly follows, raising himself up and chasing Dean’s mouth. Dean may be a slut for Sam’s cock, but nothing gets Sam completely horny and out of it with need like Dean’s lips.

His hand around Benny’s neck brings him down to Dean’s level. It’s got to look strange, the bizarre three way kiss he has going on, but Sam and Benny don’t even notice. He kisses both of them, giving them equal access to his mouth, then draws back completely.

They’re both so into it, eyes closed, that it takes a few seconds for either of them to notice it’s not Dean they’re kissing. Dean doesn’t even try to keep the grin off his face when Benny’s beard scratches over Sam’s chin and Sam’s face scrunches in confusion.

When they both open their eyes, their expressions spell out what the fuck. Sam levels an annoyed glare at Dean.

“Don’t do that again.”

Dean’s pride demands that he retort, but when Sam presses another finger in he decides it’s not worth it.

Three fingers in him, Benny's hand on Dean's cock moving slow and sweet, Sam and Benny each wanting his attention. Benny wants his mouth, Sam wants to hear him moan. Dean feels like he's being pulled back and forth between them.

He stops kissing Benny again so he can speak. His lips feel wet and swollen already. "Sam, need you to fuck me now." Sam shoves his fingers as far in as he can get them, makes Dean's back arch. "G-Goddamn it, Sam, put it in."

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Sam is practically purring. “What do you want me to do, Dean?”

“Fuck you, you know what I want.”

“I don’t. What is it?”

“Fuck you, your fucking dick, I want…” In front of Benny, Sam is making him say it. “Want your dick.” He looks so smug at hearing Dean say that he has the immediate urge to punch Sam. No right to look like the cat that got the fucking cream. If Benny hadn’t already seen enough to know how big of a slut Dean is for Sam, and how much he loves Sam’s dick, he must now.

Sam urges Dean onto his knees, guiding his dick into Dean. His lips part around a gasp when the head slips into him. Sam seems ready to let him wait a moment. Dean sinks straight down instead, relishing every inch of that glorious burning stretch.

"Your face when you get cock in you," Benny marvels, stroking Dean's dick again. "Love it, don't you?"

He does. He really does. Especially when it's Sam's cock. Sam's hands are on his hips, trying to get him to move. Dean doesn't need the encouragement. He starts moving on his own, sliding up and down on Sam's dick, helpless to stop the noises he's making.

It should be embarrassing, but with Benny and Sam's eyes on him... Dean lets himself be louder than he normally would, their gazes hot on his skin, the way they're fucking looking at him, like neither of them have ever seen anything hotter. He finds himself trying to be worthy of that, riding Sam hard, wanting to feel like he really deserves to be looked at with that kind of reverence.

Benny is still rubbing Dean's dick, now frustratingly gentle and nowhere near enough to get him even close. It's good, but Dean doubts Benny will be satisfied with having that little of him for long. He's gotta want more. Probably wants all of Dean, just as much as Sam does. He can't...they can't both have all of him. Not at the same time, they're going to have to take turns.

Dean knows first hand neither of them are all that patient when it comes to having him.

Sam gives Benny a look, and it's like something passes between them silently, some decision being reached. Dean doesn't know what it's about, but with fucking him like he is, he finds it hard to care about anything. Sam's grip on him tightens as he pushes up, as far into Dean as he can get. Fuck, it feels like Dean's never going to be empty again. Sam is so big and filling him up in all the right ways.

He wants to come, and at the same time, never. Dean wants this to go on forever, it's so perfect, so good.

Sam's hand on his neck pulls him down so that Sam can whisper a question into his ear. "Do you want more?"

More? More what? More of Sam? More of this, forever? Dean doesn't know exactly what Sam's asking but he nods anyway. "Please. Oh, fuck...more."

He tries to go even faster, to start really bouncing on Sam's dick, but as he begins to raise up, a hand lands on the small of his back and pushes him flat against Sam's chest.

Dean looks over his shoulder and finds Benny right there behind him, eyeing him hungrily. His expression has Dean clenching around Sam reflexively. Sam pants and shoves up into him again, rubbing just right on his prostate.

Benny trails kisses down his back, on each knob of his spine, lower and lower down. Dean has an idea of where he's heading, and even just thinking about it as him unable to be still, writhing and twitching from that and from the way Sam's keeping the angle, his cock hitting all the spots that make Dean moan needily.

Benny's mouth, on the small of his back, sucking a mark. Then down to where Dean is split open on Sam's dick, he just-- he--

Dean's entire body jerks when Benny licks gently around his stretched rim, soft fluttering little licks. "Oh god," he breathes, "Oh, fuck."

Sam's arms fold around him and keep him where he is. Benny isn't just licking around Dean's hole, either, his tongue swipes along the base of Sam's dick, the little that isn't inside Dean. Sam groans and kisses Dean, sucking hungrily on his tongue. Maybe to stop himself from saying Benny's name, maybe just because he wants to, Dean doesn't know for sure.

Dean's attention is mostly on what Benny's doing back there, so he notices as soon as he starts working to push a finger into Dean.

He makes a noise, starts to sit back up. Sam presses him down again. "You said you wanted more. You do, don't you? You'll get more if you want it. We'll fill you up, Dean, fuck you until you can't even think. You want to take both of us at once?"

Both of them in him, both of them fucking him at once? Dean bites his lip, cringes a little when Benny's finger slips inside, right alongside Sam's cock. He's never even thought about that. Doesn't even know if he can take it. Sam's dick alone opens him up so much he feels like he's being pulled apart, and Benny's not small.

He wants to try. Doesn't want to choose. If he says no now Benny will have to wait to fuck him, and Sam is probably still bratty enough that he'll hold off for as long as he can just to keep Dean to himself for more time.

"Fuckin' do it." He sounds fucked out already, sounds like someone's been fucking his mouth, like they've been taking turns making him suck them, just from Sam's dick and one finger.

If this is how he sounds now, is he going to be capable of speech at all once they're both in him?

As soon as his agreement is spoken, Benny becomes more definite in his movements, finger sliding around inside Dean. It feels good, but it's also obvious he's trying to get Dean even more opened up than he already is.

More lube makes it a little easier. Sam has stilled completely, making things a little easier, focusing on kissing Dean until he's boneless and wanting and panting for more.

Of course. This is what Sam and Benny reached silent agreement on. Somehow they decided together to double team Dean without saying a single word. They couldn't ever work together on a hunt, but fucking Dean takes precedence over the feud between hunters and vampires (not to mention Sam's attempts to kill Benny.)

Clearly, his ass is the answer to world peace.

Benny's fingers are big, and inside him they feel even bigger. Fucking massive. Dean gets another one and tears his mouth away from Sam. He might whine a little. It hurts, more pain than pleasure. The sting of too much too fast is all he feels.

"You can take it, Dean." Sam rubs his thumb over Dean's kiss swollen bottom lip, tugs at it a little. Dean lets his lips part, sluttish, an invitation if Sam feels like taking it. He does, pushing farther into Dean's mouth, moaning a little when Dean sucks. "We've both fucked you before. Been fucking you for years. And Benny, how many times did you spread your legs for him in Purgatory? After? How many times did you let him fuck you?"

Dean shakes his head. He couldn't answer even if he wanted to, he doesn't remember. He and Benny fucked, it's true. And it was good. It wasn't like it is with Sam, it never is, but Benny is amazing in his own way.

Behind him, Benny laughs, mouth pressed to Dean's hole again. The vibrations make him tremble, and Benny and Sam both feel it. "I almost lost count. Must've been at least twenty times." Benny sucks at Dean's hole again, then, even more damningly, "It wasn't always your name he was moaning."

That strikes a nerve in Sam. His fingers dig into Dean's back. For an instant it's almost like he's planning to go for that machete after all. Dean tenses, preparing himself to take Sam down and restrain him long enough for Benny to get away, but a second later Sam smirks and relaxes his grip. "It doesn't matter. You're getting both of us. I wasn't enough, you're so desperate to be fucked you couldn't even wait to come back to me. You'll be fucked as much as you want now."

That's not fucking fair and they all know it. Dean wasn't the only one that didn't wait, Sam and his--- and Amelia, that whole fucking thing. Dean bites back all the things he wants to say. He's not going to bring it up now. Sam's running his mouth, he always does that during sex. He'll realize what he said later and roll over, all pleading eyes and apologetic touches. 

_Fuck you,_ he wants to say, _fuck both of you, if I didn't need it so bad I'd get the fuck out of here,_ but he does need it, he needs both of them, needs this. He hates how much he needs it, in this instant Dean hates it so much.

His whole body tenses again uselessly, like he's going to fight or run. He's not moving an inch away, and they all know that, too.

Sam's still got this infuriating smirk on his face. Dean has a hunch that Benny has a similar expression. "Stop looking so goddamn smug and get back to work," he snaps over his shoulder. 

Benny laughs at him and obeys, fingers twisting and tugging at Dean's rim, sneaking up every so often to tease at his prostate. He does it when Dean's not expecting, so that every time he moans in surprise, squirming, pinned down and spread open on his brother's dick and Benny's fingers and fucking loving it.

It starts feeling good again. It would actually be better if Sam was actively fucking him, but just like this for now, keeping him filled, it's nice.

Benny knows his cues, can read him well now, so even as Dean is about to tell him he can take another, he's working a third finger in. Dean's dick has been neglected by both of them, even Dean himself. He rocks back into Sam's dick and Benny's fingers, then forward to rub his cock against Sam's stomach. It's so good.

"Nearly there." Benny whispers the words into Dean's lower back, a heated promise on his skin. "You ready?"

Ready? How could he ever be ready for what's coming? Dean doesn't know if he's ready, he only knows how bad he wants it. "Yes. Give it to me, c'mon."

Benny sits up and presses himself against Dean. He can feel how hard Benny is, and he knows how big he is, too.

Dean tries to keep himself relaxed, slow breaths as Benny tugs again at his rim, keeping him open as he guides his dick in.

Relentless pressure. Dean's toes actually curl when Benny's dick pushes in alongside Sam's. "Oh, fuck," he pants, shuddering hard. He's taken them both in the past, of course he has. Just never both at the same time. "Fuck," he moans weakly when Benny pushes in even further.

"God." Sam sounds disbelieving. "It's...fuck, Dean. You're so tight, you...both of us."

Dean can't see Sam's face. He realizes his eyes are shut tight, tears trickling out. He's fucking crying. It hurts. It really hurts. Sam alone made him feel like there wasn't room for anything else, and now Benny. He just keeps coming, keeps on pushing in, taking up room Dean thought wasn't even there. "S-Sammy." He hears the way his voice breaks on Sam's name. He hates it. 

He didn't know it would feel like this. That it would be like this. It's not that it hurts, he expected that (taking two dicks up his ass, of course he expected it to hurt some), it's the way he feels. Broken up and stripped bare, completely open and raw.

He doesn't even want to open his eyes now. If he does, Sam will see...everything. Dean doesn't think he could hide a thing right now if his life depended on it.

Benny pushes in a little more, then stops. Dean feels Benny's hands on his wrists, pulling his hands away from Sam's arms. When Dean finally opens his eyes, he realizes he was holding onto Sam so tight he left marks.

"That's it." Sam catches hold of his chin, makes Dean meet his eyes. "He's all the way in. We're both in you."

"All in." Benny's scruff scrapes over his shoulder, makes him snort and twitch. "This is the tightest you've ever been."

Both of them... If he wasn't acutely aware of both cocks wedged inside him, Dean probably wouldn't believe it. He blinks, vision blurred by tears. It still hurts. He shifts, props himself up on his elbows, and whines when that only makes it worse.

“Does it hurt?” Benny’s hand smoothes over his back, comforting instead of restraining now. Dean makes an affirmative noise. “Let’s see if we can’t distract you.” 

Dean turns his head, catches Benny’s lips for a kiss. He sighs in pleasure when one of the vampire’s hands goes to his dick, jacking him off slowly. It does take his mind off the pain a little, but Dean has to be careful not to move. Even fucking forward into Benny’s hand hurts and causes more tears to slip out.

He doesn’t want to keep them waiting any longer, even if it is hurting him. It’s got to start feeling good eventually, right? It might bring on the pleasure faster if they actually move.

Dean starts to give the go ahead, but before he even says a word, Benny is pushing him down flat again and withdrawing, not getting even half out before he’s pushing back in. Sam starts moving too, pulling out as Benny thrusts back in.

It doesn’t take them long to build up a rhythm, fucking him slow and deep. Dean’s eyes shut again as more tears fall. It hurts so much, god.

It feels good, too. They hit his prostate a good amount, and it feels really fucking good. But the pain of being split so wide open is ever present. It’s like Dean’s body is confused, intense pleasure one moment and then pain the next, and it…it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before.

Sam’s thumb swipes over his cheek, wiping away a few tears. “Dean, you’re so fuckin’ pretty when you…” He groans and shoves up hard into Dean, losing control and rhythm for a second.

After a particularly hard thrust, Dean tries to stifle a gasp in Sam’s shoulder, doesn’t want to make a fool of himself. The noises he wants to make, so embarrassing. 

“No hiding.” Sam lifts Dean’s head, meets his eyes. “I don’t want you to hide from me. You want to come, Dean? Are you close?”

Dean strokes his neglected dick. He doesn’t mind the pain anymore. He’s not sure if it’s lessened or if he’s just not focusing on it as much, but either way, it feels good. Fucking fantastic. “Fuck me like you really mean it and I might get there eventually.”

As he expected, Sam’s eyes narrow at his half mocking, half challenging words. “That what you think? You not being fucked hard enough?” His eyes meet Benny’s over Dean’s shoulder. “If you want more, you should’ve just said.”

He pulls Dean’s hand off of his dick, then grabs Dean’s other wrist and holds them tight. Dean opens his mouth to demand to know what the fuck Sam thinks he’s doing, but the only noise that comes out is a high, strangled whine. Benny has hold of his hips and he’s, oh fuck, he’s just moving Dean, fucking him on their dicks and Dean…

He doesn’t have to move at all. Can’t. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to, Sam’s got his hands pinned and Benny is just lifting him up and slamming him back down. The two of them have control, and all he has to do is keep his legs open and let himself be thoroughly fucked.

The knowledge that he’s completely helpless, they can do what they want to him, it sends Dean spinning closer and closer to coming alarmingly fast. He’s talking, the things he’s saying not even making sense. It’s all variations of _fuck_ and their names and, most embarrassing of all, _please._

They’ve broken him down and reduced him to a needy, begging mess so fast. Even the burn of humiliation gets him hotter, because right now he wants to be that for Sam and Benny, to be this wanton, moaning thing for them to fuck.

Dean feels it when he gets close, wants to touch his dick. One stroke will bring him over the edge. He pulls against the grip Sam has on his wrists futilely. His brother’s hands only tighten around them. “Sammy, please, lemme.”

Sam laughs, and it’s wild and insanely turned on. “No. You wanted to be fucked, that’s what you’re getting. All you’re getting.”

He shivers, understanding Sam’s meaning right away. Dean’s so wet for it, dick dripping all over Sam’s belly, the feeling of Sam and Benny driving into him all good now.

“I can’t, fucking can’t.” Dean tries instinctively to get his wrists free again, even if he already knows it’s pointless. He’s never in his life come without his dick getting some kind of stimulation, it’s just not how he’s built, he can’t.

Benny kisses the back of his neck. “We’ll make you.”

It’s more than a promise; it’s a statement of something that’s definitely going to happen.

“Oh, god,” he breathes when his prostate gets hit again just right. His eyes slide closed once more, this time in ecstasy. The jolt of arousal that goes through him makes him think that maybe coming like this isn’t so impossible after all.

He's so hard it almost hurts, he's so ready to come. Just one touch... Dean's hips twitch forward, in hopes of stimulation he knows he won't get. He's practically fucking the air in desperation.

Benny pulls him down again, hits Dean's prostate again, and that's it. He's _done._

Dean is only half aware of the pathetic sobbing noises he makes as he comes, shooting all over Sam's chest, and the way he clenches up tight around Sam and Benny. All he knows is the way it feels, so good, so intense. He's never come like this before, and it's so good. 

"Fuck," Sam groans when he feels Dean come, squeezing Dean's wrists so tightly that he feels bones grind together. "God, Dean, you don't even know, so hot. Coming just from being fucked."

Dean is still twitching with aftershocks when Sam lets go of his wrists and pulls him into a kiss. "Nearly there, Sammy? Come on, you're gonna lose it and get me all messy."

Sam's eyes are blown and dark with lust when, panting harshly, he grinds out, "I'm the only one that gets to come in you. Hear me? Only my come in your ass."

"Yeah. Just you, Sam." Dean's almost enjoying it even more now, the sensations not clouded over with desperation to come. He's feeling lazy and slutty, ready to agree with almost anything.

"Only me," Sam repeats, voice raised and eyes on Benny, making his point obvious.

Benny just pulls Dean down onto their dicks again. "Long as I get to come somewhere on this pretty body, fine by me."

They get frantic after that, fucking up into him at an almost brutal pace. Dean bites his lip and goes with it, lets them, loving it even as he knows he'll be sore the next morning.

Sam comes first, holding Dean close and moaning feverishly into his neck as he pumps Dean full of come. 

It doesn't take Benny long after that, pounding into Dean as Sam's dick softens and slips out. He pulls out of Dean and comes all over his lower back and ass.

Dean sighs and straightens, rubbing his wrists and squirming at how empty he feels. He's still all fucked open and loose, but so empty. Part of him wants a dick back in him right now. There's also the feeling of Sam's come dripping out of him, and he's never been a fan of that. (And Benny's, slipping down into the crack of his ass and into his hole, mixing with Sam's...fuck.) 

He squirms some more, and Sam pushes him off. Dean lands on his back on the other side of the bed and glares at Sam. "Soon as you get your rocks off, can't wait to get me off of you." He's not really bothered, staying upright was too much effort anyway.

"Mm." Sam gives Benny a look. He's giving off _you've gotten off now get out_ vibes.

Benny gets up and starts putting his clothes back on. "It's been fun."

Dean stays where he is and watches Benny go. He'll talk to him later, at a time when he hasn't just had the fuck of a lifetime. Sam's hand settles possessively on his thigh and Dean smiles. Yeah, some other time.

Sam pulls him onto his side, rolls to face him. He slides two fingers into Dean's hole, pushing his come back in. "All wet and open, aren't you?"

"Fuck off," he answers lazily. His eyes closed, he relaxes into the sensation of Sam fingering him. It's nice. He can't get it up again any time soon, but it's still nice. He twitches his hips back, rubs his ass against Sam's knuckles. Sam keeps doing that, and Dean will be willing to do anything he asks. “Think you’ve had enough time with my ass. Get out of me.”

“I don’t think so. I want to keep my come in you. I’m going to get you a plug tomorrow. Make you wear it, keep it all in you. Ready for me whenever I want to bend you over.”

“More like you’ll be wearing it, bitch.”

Sam smiles, noses at Dean’s jaw. “I don’t need to. I already know who I belong to. I think you’re the one that needs to be reminded.” He curls his fingers, strokes Dean’s inner walls and makes him shudder. “Tomorrow.”

The word is heavy with promises that Dean really hopes Sam intends to keep.


End file.
